Fake
by himura kyou
Summary: kepalsuan yang indah, menari di antara kesedihan, kerapuhan dan kebimbangan. 3rd chap: first plan. fic spesyal buat Dilia-san yang udah request. selamat membaca... selamat memberi review... arigatobi...
1. First contact

Fandom : Narto si Ninja Budiman

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : pertemuan pertama begitu menggoda… selanjutnya terserah Anda (pada masih inget kalimat iklan jadul ini ga XD)

Warning : ooc, awas masuk angin (karena Sai dan Ino slalu pake baju yang kliatan udel), dan ada cameo dari fic tdahulu saia (ga penting) lalu… ini fic nonhumor ptama saia… aaaargh.. padahal saia ingin pembaca tertawa bahagia (emangnya fic-fic saia udah bisa orang ketawa ya?) jadi maap klo fic ini rasanya hambar…

Note : bersetting dari manga vol. 35 en seterusnya…

Fic spesyal pake lama banged buwat Dilia-san, hope u like it…  
--

**FIRST CONTACT: A BOY MEETS A GIRL**

Pertama kali Sai dan Ino bertemu adalah saat kedua tim mereka menjenguk Kakashi di rumah sakit karena tumbang setelah menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan. Ino melihat seorang anggota baru di dalam tim Kakashi. Berambut hitam seperti Sasuke, berwajah tampan mirip Sasuke, dan selalu tersenyum, tidak seperti Sasuke tentunya.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, cowok itu mirip Sasuke ya?"

Mata Ino tidak bisa lepas dari sosok pemuda itu sambil berbisik kepada sahabatnya. Sakura mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Ino, karena Sai pernah berkata buruk tentang Naruto, tentang dirinya, juga tentang Sasuke. Kunoichi berambut pink itu menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena pada awalnya pun ia merasa Sai mirip Sasuke yang ia cintai itu, yang ternyata isinya lebih parah dari Sasuke. Sasuke memang dingin dan ketus, tapi jarang menyakiti hati orang. Sedangkan Sai ramah dan lembut, tapi apa yang keluar dari mulutnya selalu menyakiti hati orang. Membuat Sakura kembali memantapkan hatinya untuk tetap kepada Sasuke.

"Heh, asal tau aja ya, wajah emang oke, tapi dia itu nyebelin!"

Sakura semakin sebal perkataannya sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Ino yang masih terkagum-kagum memandangi Sai. Ia ingin memperingatkan Ino agar tidak terperangkap oleh pesona luar Sai, namun sia-sia, dan kembali mendengus.

Gludug gludug gludug

Suara gemuruh terdengar dari perut Chouji. Itu adalah alarm tanda waktunya makan malam. Asuma segera menggiring murid-muridnya, juga murid-murid Kakashi, untuk keluar dari kamar pasien. Ia menyarankan mereka untuk makan malam di YakinikuQ, restoran favorit Chouji, sementara beliau sendiri tidak ikut karena masih ingin mengobrol dengan Kakashi. Akhirnya para murid pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah Asuma berkata tagihannya akan ditanggung olehnya.

--

Lima shinobi muda itu duduk dalam satu meja. Ya, hanya lima orang karena Shikamaru masih direpotkan dengan segala tetek bengek tugasnya. Ino langsung mencari kesempatan dan sukses duduk di samping Sai. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas wajah Sai.

Kulitnya putih, bahkan sepertinya lebih putih dari Ino. Matanya juga hitam seperti Sasuke. Bibirnya agak tebal, tak apalah, justru membuatnya lebih seksi saat tersenyum. Gerak-geriknya juga sopan, membuat Ino semakin mengaguminya. Namun kenikmatan Ino saat memandangi keindahan makhluk di sebelahnya itu harus berhenti untuk melakukan hal yang sama setiap kali team Asuma berada di restoran.

"Chouji-kun!! Berapa kali harus diingatkan?! Jangan ambil dagingnya kalo belom mateng!" ini adalah mantra wajib yang selalu terlontar dari mulut Ino, "dan seka ilermu yang terus menetes itu!"

Sudah bertahun-tahun dan Ino belum juga bisa terbiasa dengan perilaku rekannya dan selalu marah-marah atas kerakusan Chouji. Tapi shinobi doyan makan itu memang harus selalu diingatkan atau akan lepas kontrol. Setelah berusaha mati-matian untuk bersabar, akhirnya daging yang diincar Chouji matang juga. Ia segera meluncurkan tangan bersumpitnya untuk menyambar daging yang sudah menjadi targetnya dari tadi.

"Chouji-kun!! Walo dagingnya udah mateng tapi kamu kan belom kenalan ma teman baru kita!"

Sekali lagi Ino marah-marah pada Chouji. Tapi itu hanya kamuflase agar ia juga bisa berkenalan dengan Sai tanpa harus memulai duluan. Sai yang dari tadi masih tersenyum hanya mengangguk, mempersilahkan team Asuma untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing lebih dahulu.

"Nggg… aku Akimichi Chouji, dari klan Akimichi. Kamu Sai 'kan? Senang berkenalan sluurp"

Chouji memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengelap iler dengan tangannya, tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, karena matanya hanya tertuju pada daging panggang di depannya.

Sai tetap tersenyum melihat kelakuan Chouji. Ia berpikir sebentar untuk memutuskan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Siang hari sebelum menjenguk Kakashi ia membaca beberapa buku tentang komunikasi dan bermasyarakat. Hal yang dapat diingatnya antara lain adalah menggunakan panggilan akrab untuk menghangatkan dan mendekatkan hubungan dengan teman baru. Panggilan akrab bisa diambil dari keunikan atau ciri khas lawan bicara.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Gend—"

Naruto langsung membekap mulut Sai ketika mata Chouji mengernyit galak. Setelah diberi penjelasan singkat mengenai kata tabu tersebut, Sai kembali berpikir. Memberi panggilan akrab itu sangat susah. Tidak semua orang suka dengan keunikan dan ciri khasnya sendiri. Hari ini pun ia sudah satu kali digampar oleh Sakura ketika mencoba memberinya panggilan akrab 'Jelek', padahal pikirnya itu sudah sangat cocok dengan Sakura. Dari dua kejadian ini Sai membuat kesimpulan bahwa sebaiknya panggilan akrab itu bertentangan dengan keadaan lawan bicara.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, putri dari toko bunga Yamanaka yang ada di Konoha ini. Senang berkenalan…"

Ino ingin sekali menarik perhatian Sai dengan nada yang dibuat seimut mungkin dan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Sakura hanya tertawa sinis melihat sahabatnya, berpikir bahwa Sai akan memberinya panggilan akrab yang tidak jauh dari 'Jelek' atau 'Genit'.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, hmm…"

Sai diam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Nona Cantik"

Ino memerah. Naruto tersedak. Sakura mengumpulkan chakra di kepalan tinjunya. Chouji tidak peduli dan masih terus melahap dagingnya.

Kedua pipi Sai merah dan bengkak oleh bogem maut Sakura. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya, bahkan masih sedikit diragukan apakah manusia miskin perasaan dan emosi itu bisa pusing. Setidaknya ternyata 'Nona Cantik' adalah pilihan yang tepat karena tampaknya Ino tidak marah ataupun keberatan, sangat senang malah. Kembali dalam pikirannya Sai berkesimpulan betapa manusia tidak menyukai kenyataan akan diri mereka sendiri.

Malam itu restoran YakinikuQ rata dengan tanah berkat Sakura. Asuma tidak hanya membayar menu yang sudah dipesan murid-muridnya tapi juga harus mengganti rugi atas runtuhnya restoran tersebut. Kelima shinobi muda itu berdiri di depan puing-puing restoran. Mereka belum sempat memakan habis barbequenya dan perut Chouji masih lapar. Naruto langsung mencetuskan ide, yang tak lain apalagi kalau bukan ke kedai Ichiraku.

Di kedai Ichiraku Sakura melahap ramennya dengan beringas. Ia masih tidak terima atas perbedaan perlakuan yang diberikan Sai. Membuat Ayame kelabakan menenangkan Sakura agar tidak mengganggu pelanggan yang lain. Tak ada satupun temannya yang mempedulikannya. Chouji dan Naruto sedang sengit berlomba makan ramen. Bertumpuk-tumpuk mangkok kosong tergeletak di meja mereka. Sementara Sai dan Ino sedang asyik mengobrol, atau lebih tepatnya, Ino sedang berusaha mengorek apa saja tentang Sai.

"Wah, jadi Sai-kun pandai melukis ya! Kereen…!"

Ino kembali melancarkan serangan sok kenal sok dekat sok manis sok imutnya yang tidak pernah berhasil diterapkan pada Sasuke. Berharap agar kali ini ia bisa berhasil.

"Lalu, di mana kamu tinggal Sai-kun?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen kecil di dekat distrik pertokoan Konoha"

"Wah, itu berarti dekat dengan toko bungaku! Kapan-kapan mampirlah! Bunga di tokoku selalu segar dan baru"

Sai membalas tawaran Ino dengan senyumnya yang khas itu. Membuat Ino semakin tertarik padanya. Tak terasa sudah hampir lewat jam malam. Satu kunoichi yang bete dan dua shinobi yang membuncit akibat lomba makan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, begitu juga dengan Sai dan Ino.

"Sai-kun, apartemenmu searah dengan rumahku kan? Ayo kita jalan bareng aja!"

Mau tidak mau Sai memang sudah pasti akan berjalan searah dengan Ino. Jadilah mereka berdua menyusuri jalan bersama. Ino tak henti-hentinya mengajak Sai mengobrol. Ada saja bahan obrolan yang bisa terucap dari Ino karena ia memang cerewet sejati. Sai menanggapi obrolannya walau tidak seheboh gadis berambut ekor kuda itu. Lumayanlah, daripada Sasuke yang tidak pernah bisa diajak mengobrol, apalagi sekarang Sasuke di mana tidak ada yang tahu.

"Trus waktu Shikamaru-kun bingung bawa apa bunga buat kencan ma Temari-san, dia asal milih dan beli seikat bunga Sayuri. Belum sempet kukasih tau artinya dia langsung cabut. Eh, belum ada sepuluh menit dia udah pulang dengan pipi tembem bekas digampar! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha"

Sai ikut tertawa walau merasa tidak ada lucu. Ia baca dari dari buku bahwa ketika lawan bicara mengajak bercanda dan tertawa, sebaiknya ikut tertawa agar memeriahkan suasana. Selama mereka mengobrol, Sai membuat beberapa catatan mental. Pertama, perempuan yang sedang marah punya kekuatan penghancur yang dahsyat dan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Kedua, perempuan yang sedang ceria jadi cerewet dan bising. Bagi Sai, manusia, apalagi perempuan, adalah makhluk yang aneh.

Sesampainya di depan toko bunga Yamanaka yang sekaligus adalah rumah Ino, Sai berpamitan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen. Sebelum Sai sempat berbalik badan untuk pulang, Ino menarik lengan baju Sai, menahan kepergiannya. Wajah bersemu merah menghiasi Ino. Wajah penuh tanda tanya menghiasi Sai.

"Ada apa, Ino-san?"

Ino tidak berkata-kata untuk sekian detik karena masih terpesona oleh senyuman Sai yang menggetarkan hatinya. Kedua pasang mata mereka beradu, membuat Ino semakin memerah. Akhirnya ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Ano… Sai-kun…"

"Ya?"

"Ngg… aku… ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat"

Malam ini jangkrik bisa terdengar dengan jelas, menyanyi mengisi keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka.

'Aduuuh… kok Sai malah diem aja, apa aku salah omong?? Emangnya kliatan kayak pernyataan cinta kah ya?? Kyaaa…!' Perasaan dan pikiran Ino tercampur aduk tidak karuan. Wajahnya masih merah menahan malu setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Ia semakin bingung melihat Sai yang selalu tersenyum itu.

Sai memasang senyum bukan tanpa alasan. Ia belajar dari buku bahwa dengan tersenyum masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan lebih baik. Selain itu ia juga diajarkan untuk tersenyum sebagai tameng dan menutupi dirinya agar lawan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rencanakan atau pikirkan.

Kali ini pun Sai tersenyum untuk menutupi bahwa ia pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya. 'Mengenal lebih dekat' tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya selama ini. Apakah yang dimaksud adalah 'komunikasi jarak dekat'? Apakah perkenalan di restoran tadi masih kurang? Ataukah ada arti lain? Sai berpikir untuk membaca lebih banyak buku lagi di perpustakaan.

"Aa… ga apa-apa deh Sai-kun! Ga usah dianggap serius ucapanku tadi! Hahaha!"

Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Ia tidak ingin kecanggungan ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan panas di wajahnya. Badan Sai diputar dan punggungnya didorong menjauh dari pintu toko dengan setengah bercanda setengah memaksa.

"…Kalau begitu oyasuminasai"

Sai melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung dan berjalan menuju apartemennya, meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri di depan toko. Sosok punggung Sai makin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang, menjitak dahinya sendiri.

Di dalam kamar Ino berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit, ia belum bisa tidur. Tak sengaja ia teringat kembali ucapannya tadi dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal, berguling-guling di atas kasurnya seperti orang depresi.

'Bodohnya aku ngomong hal seperti itu. Sudah pasti dia bingung kalo secepat itu. Kenalan aja baru tadi sore… ah bodohbodohbodoh!'

Ino kembali menjitaki dahinya. Menyesali apa yang ia perbuat karena telah tergoda oleh keindahan Sai. Entah apa yang terjadi jika esok bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi karena malam ini sudah telanjur menjadi canggung. Ino tidak bisa memikirkannya, otaknya sudah lelah memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ia membungkus seluruh badannya dalam selimut, berusaha untuk tidur dan berharap semua baik-baik saja, semoga.

--

Sementara itu di apartemen Sai, tumpukan buku tebal berserakan di kamar tidurnya. Malam ini Sai menghabiskan waktunya di ranjang dengan membaca buku-buku tentang hidup bersosialisasi. Ia terus membaca dan berusaha keras untuk memahami makna setiap kata yang tercetak di dalam buku-buku tersebut.

'Kejujuran adalah kunci sukses dalam sebuah hubungan manusia'

Pemuda itu memutar otaknya. Apa yang ia alami adalah mendapat gamparan dan bogem ketika berkata jujur. Sementara ketika mengatakan hal yang berlawanan justru lebih diterima.

'Keterbukaan hati membuat manusia dapat saling memahami'

Sai mengalihkan matanya dari buku ke jendela yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Dari jendela terlihat bulan yang belum bulat sempurna tertutup oleh awan hitam. Selama ini hati Sai pun selalu tertutup, tak pernah terlihat, tak pernah digunakan. Itu semua demi kelancaran tugasnya sebagai Anbu bawahan Danzo. Itu adalah peraturan mendasar. Itu adalah kewajiban.

Sai melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan meletakkannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Ia kembali merebahkan badannya ke kasur setelah membereskan buku-buku yang tercecer. Ia teringat akan gadis cerewet bernama Ino itu. Gadis yang ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat. Yang ingin mempunyai hubungan lebih dekat.

Apakah gadis itu paham tentang hubungan yang lebih dekat? Apakah gadis itu bisa melakukannya dengan baik? Apakah gadis itu bisa mengajariku tentang hubungan yang lebih dekat?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di dalam pikiran Sai sampai ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya yang sudah berat dan akhirnya tertidur.

--

Matahari mengintip dari balik garis horizon. Burung-burung yang berkeciap mulai beterbangan mencari makan. Kehidupan di Konohagakure pagi ini baru saja dimulai. Distrik pertokoan Konoha sudah ramai oleh kegiatan para penghuni dan pelanggannya. Tak ketinggalan toko bunga Yamanaka. Ino sibuk membantu ibunya menata bunga-bunga yang baru ke masing-masing potnya.

Ino menyeret seember air ke luar toko untuk memercikkannya ke bunga-bunga yang terpajang agar tampak segar. Dilihatnya orang-orang berlalu lalang di depan tokonya. Ada yang sudah sibuk berbinis sepagi ini, ada yang sekedar berbelanja, ada yang sekedar jogging dan olah raga pagi.

"Yo! Ino!"

Terdengar suara sesaat dari Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Ino tidak heran. Setiap pagi adalah rutinitas Kiba untuk mengajak Akamaru jalan-jalan, walau sekarang tampak Akamaru yang mengajak tuannya jalan-jalan karena badannya yang besar dan dapat melesat dengan cepat sehingga Kiba hanya bisa menyapa Ino sangat sebentar saja.

Tak selang berapa lama, terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, memakai kacamata hitam dan masker flu. Berjalan mengendap-endap dari balik tiang listrik ke balik tempat sampah. Ino tidak heran. Belakangan ini ia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan aneh itu.

"Hinata-chan, tadi Naruto-kun lari pagi ke taman Konoha"

"Si-siapa itu Hi-Hinata? A-apa yang kamu maksud? Kamu sa-salah orang"

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata oleh Ino itu tersentak kaget dari balik tempat persembunyiannya. Tanpa basa basi gadis itu langsung melanjutkan aksinya menuju taman Konoha. Ino tertawa geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Benar-benar pagi yang damai seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya membasahi bunga-bunga.

Sesosok bayangan manusia mendekat ke arah toko bunga Yamanaka. Ino segera mendatangi dan menyapa pelanggannya. Ino sangat terheran.

"Eh, Sai-kun? Selamat pagi! Mau beli bunga?"

Ino berusaha membuat nada di tiap katanya tampak normal dan ceria. Padahal di dalam hatinya kaget tidak karuan melihat Sai. Ia belum siap menghadapi pemuda itu yang tak disangkanya malah datang secepat ini. Namun sedikit aneh karena pagi ini Sai tidak tersenyum seperti yang dilakukannya sepanjang hari kemarin. Raut mukanya agak bingung dan ragu, dengan sedikit rona merah yang tidak terlalu kelihatan di kedua pipinya. Sai mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Ano… tentang pembicaraan kita kemarin malam…"

DEG

Jantung Ino berdetak kencang seketika. Ia tidak ingin dan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan diucapkan Sai selanjutnya, namun pemuda itu tampak berusaha keras meneruskan kalimatnya. Benar-benar berusaha untuk mengucapkannya, terutama di bagian akhir kalimatnya yang sangat sulit untuk diucapkan selama ini.

"Aku juga… ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat… Ino-cha… I-Ino-chan"

"Eh?"

Ino mendongak terbengong. Sai menunduk tersipu. Keduanya membatu. Dari dalam toko ibu Ino keluar karena melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan toko bersama anaknya.

"Anak muda, selamat pagi, mau beli bunga?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Keduanya masih membatu.

Tbc…

--

lagi-lagi rencana oneshot saia jadi multichapter… gara-gara kebanyakan ngetik hal ga penting. Sudahlah –ditabok- karena menurut saia untuk menggambarkan perubahan dan pertumbuhan hati/perasaan orang ga bisa buru-buru, makanya jadi molor-molor gini, apalagi klo orangnya dari awal ga punya hati macem Sai, musti ditanem dulu bijinya, disiramin tiap 2 jam sekali, dipupuk, disemprot pestisida dllsbdst –sok tau diranjau-

maap yah Ino saia buat agresip. Emang orangnya agresip kan di canon. Ato saia salah interpretasi ya? Entahlah –digampar- ntu si Sai saia pakein kacamata baca, abis liat clip Kimi no Monogatari hadooh… exploitasi keseksian banged sih cowo atu ini XP

maap yah klo belom kerasa romance atopun konfliknya. Tenang aja, ntar di chapter dua Ino bakal nangis-nangis sesengukan jejeritan, untungnya bukan karena Sai (lho?)

tapi jangan karena critanya ga menarik trus ga ngreview T-T klo sekiranya review yang diberikan bisa untuk memperbaiki dan membangun, sebisanya akan saia permak fic ini agar lebih baik dan budiman

maap masih lom sempet baca en review fic author-tachi. Nunggu tanggal muda waktu quota spidi penuh lagi hehe. Gila tadi habis ujian praktikum anatomi mpe botak saia gara-gara kapasitas otak yang terbatas. Terpurukterpurukterpuruk tasuketeee!! –malah curhat-

Quiz:  
1.) apa arti bunga Sayuri, yang membuat Shika-kun sukses digampar Tema-chan? (clue: sayuri ntu satu spesies ma sayuri mayuri –digetok- sayuri di sini maxudnya orange lily)  
2.) apa bedanya kalimat 'aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat' dengan 'aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh'?  
3.) ada yang tau tampang ibunya Ino? saia cuma tau tampang pak Inoichi XD

Price: klo ada waktu en ada ide akan saia bikinin fic rikues Anda XD (karena lidah tak bertulang maka ga terjamin, mana sok banged ih, udah gitu fic multichap saia blom ada yang kelar pula wakaka –ditendang-)

Review please… thankyou soo maaach muach muach


	2. First date

Fandom : Nartoglundungglundung….

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : tawa, air mata, dan darah…

Warning : ooc, lalu… saia ga suka ada tokoh yang mati, tapi maw gimana lagi…

Note : buat bayangin paragrap-paragrap terakhir ntar, bisa sambil baca manga chap 328…

spesyal pake lama banged buat Dilia-san yang udah request ni fic… hope u like it…

--

**FIRST DATE : A GIRL MEETS HER BELOVED'S DEATH**

Sore itu sekumpulan kunoichi sedang asyik bergosip di luar kantor Hokage. Para gadis terlonjak kaget mendengar pengakuan Ino. Mereka tidak percaya apa yang telah dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Ketidakpercayaan mereka terwujud dalam berbagai ekspresi. Tenten tampak tidak sabar ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita Ino. Hinata pun sama antusiasnya dengan Tenten namun harus berusaha keras menenangkan Sakura yang mengamuk karena masih tidak terima atas hal yang dialami Ino.

"Begitulah! Dan besok Minggu aku akan pergi kencan dengannya!"

Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah Ino, memperlihatkan deretan putih gigi-giginya, membuat Sakura makin kalap, membuat Tenten terpaksa membantu Hinata meredakan amarah sahabatnya. Keributan yang mereka timbulkan terdengar sampai ke dalam ruang kantor Hokage, membuat sang Godaime habis kesabaran, membuat beliau membanting pintu kantornya keras-keras.

"Pelajaran medis hari ini sudah selesai! Kalian boleh pulang! Sekarang!"

"Kyaaa! Baik sensei!!"

Empat kunoichi muda segera berlari meninggalkan gedung Hokage dengan panik. Mereka tidak mau mendapat hukuman dari seorang guru ninja medis yang terkenal galak tersebut. Kelanjutan gosip yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka harus diputus karena matahari mulai membenamkan dirinya dan langit semakin menggelap. Setiap gadis berpulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Mereka berpamitan sebelum berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

"Ino-chan! Critain hasil kencanmu besok ya!!"

"I-Ino-chan… ber-berjuanglah"

"Hei Ino-chan! Pokoknya aku udah ngasi tau kalo dia itu orangnya kayak gimana ya!!"

"Hehe! Liat aja deh besok!!"

Ino terlalu gembira untuk mendengarkan perkataan Sakura. Ia menganggap Sakura hanya iri karena tidak seberuntung dirinya. Dengan riang Ino berjalan menuju toko bunga Yamanaka. Kejadian tadi pagi terasa bagai mimpi. Berkali-kali Ino mencubit pipinya sampai merah. Ini bukan mimpi. Hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

Di dalam kamarnya Ino mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian. Satu persatu dicobanya di depan cermin. Setelah berjam-jam berada dalam kebimbangan, Ino memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian yang biasa saja. Di kencan pertama tidak perlu berlebihan, tunjukkan diri apa adanya saja, begitulah pikir Ino. Seharian ini senyum tidak bisa lepas darinya. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu datangnya hari Minggu.

--

Tumpukan buku tebal yang berserakan adalah hal yang wajar di kamar apartemen Sai. Malam ini pun dia habiskan dengan membaca buku-buku mengenai hubungan interpersonal. Hanya saja kali ini dahinya lebih berkerut dan otaknya lebih terperas.

'Gadis bernama Ino itu, langsung mengajakku untuk bermain taman ria besok. Apakah itu termasuk cara untuk bisa mengenal orang lebih dekat? Apakah dalam menjalani hubungan dekat memang prosesnya secepat itu? Aku harus lebih banyak belajar lagi'

Setelah membaca habis buku-buku mengenai komunikasi, kini Sai beralih ke buku mengenai cara menjalin hubungan dekat, pada bab hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Dibacanya dengan cermat kalimat demi kalimat. Sai berharap hari Minggu tidak datang besok karena malam ini ia tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikan semua buku dan memahami maknanya. Tapi ya sudahlah, Sai akan menghadapi hari esok apa adanya saja.

--

Hari Minggu pagi yang cerah dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kapas berarak riang di langit biru memantapkan langkah kaki Ino menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam sedang berdiri menunggu dirinya di bawah pohon yanagi. Ino melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat, menyambut sang pemuda yang tersenyum manis membalas lambaiannya.

"Ohayou Sai-kun! Maaf udah nunggu lama ya? Padahal aku sudah datang lima menit lebih awal dari waktu janjian, ternyata kamu lebih awal dariku!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok"

Senyuman Sai meleburkan jiwa Ino. Coba Sasuke juga bisa tersenyum seindah ini. Yang bisa diingat Ino tentang senyuman Sasuke adalah senyuman sinis dan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Sungguh berbeda dengan pemuda di hadapannya sekarang. Tanpa ragu Ino langsung meraih tangan Sai dan menggenggamnya.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

Keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju taman ria Konohaland. Memang hanya sebuah taman ria yang kecil dengan beberapa wahana permainan, namun semuanya sangat asyik dan menyenangkan. Terutama pemandangan alam yang diberikan oleh wahana ferrish wheel, di mana seluruh alam Konohagakure yang sangatlah indah bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Ino ingin sekali menaikinya bersama Sai.

Sesampainya di taman ria, Sai dan Ino harus mengantri untuk membeli tiket masuk. Hari Minggu adalah hari yang paling banyak pengunjung, namun hari libur memang hanya hari Minggu jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Keduanya mengobrol sambil menunggu di dalam barisan. Ino tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk selalu bersenda gurau hingga kebosanan saat mengantri tidak akan terasa.

"Lalu, lalu, akhirnya Shikamaru-kun beli bunga sekali lagi untuk Temari-san. Kali ini dia ga mau buru-buru dan salah lagi. Dia bilang mau bunga yang artinya hatiku rindu padamu ato semacamnya gitulah. Jadi kubilang kalo yang cocok tuh bunga Carnation merah, tapi stoknya lagi ga ada. Eh dia langsung nyambar seikat bunga Carnation kuning dan langsung ngacir lagi. Dan sesuai dugaanku, belum ada sepuluh menit dia udah pulang lagi dengan benjol sekujur wajah mpe mimisan! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha"

Sai kembali membuat catatan mental. Sesuai dengan buku yang sudah ia baca, kebanyakan perempuan memang suka berbicara. Tapi dari semua perempuan yang pernah ia temui, gadis inilah yang mulutnya bisa terus berkicau tanpa henti. Tapi Sai cukup bersyukur karena bukan dia yang harus membuka sebuah pembicaraan selama mereka mengobrol, mencari topik adalah hal yang susah baginya.

"Dua tiket untuk remaja, Pak"

Sai menyodorkan beberapa lembar ryou dan mengambil dua helai tiket masuk dari loket. Menurut yang ia baca, sebaiknya laki-laki berkorban uang dalam sebuah kegiatan pribadi antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang disebut kencan untuk menyenangkan hati si perempuan. Dan memang benar, Ino tampak senang-senang saja saat Sai membelikannya tiket.

Begitu berada di dalam taman ria, berbagai macam wahana dan permainan telah siap tersedia. Wahana yang paling tinggi dan terkenal, ferrish wheel, tampak mencuat menjulang di antara wahana-wahana yang lain, menggoda Ino untuk menaikinya. Namun Ino sudah berencana untuk menaikinya di saat terakhir sebelum pulang untuk menambah kesan romantis di kencan pertama mereka. Kini mereka berjalan-jalan berkeliling untuk memutuskan wahana atau permainan mana yang akan mereka coba.

"Waaah!!! Merry-Go-Round!! Udah lama banget ga nyobain!!"

"Ino-chan mau naik itu dulu?"

Ino mengangguk dan menggandengnya menuju wahana tersebut. Satu patung unicorn putih yang anggun telah menawan hati Ino. Ia segera menaikinya tanpa basa-basi. Sementara Sai masih toleh kanan-kiri belum memutuskan mau menaiki kuda yang mana. Ino menarik lengan baju Sai agar mendekat padanya, memberikan ruang kosong di pelana yang ia duduki.

"Ino-chan mau kita naik satu kuda?"

Sai tersenyum dalam bingung menghadapi tawaran Ino. Dipikir bagaimana juga satu pelana untuk dua orang itu membuat area duduk jadi lebih sempit. Duduk pasti tidak nyaman dan berdesakan. Sai tidak memahami pikiran gadis itu sebanyak apapun buku yang ia baca. Karena mesin Merry-Go-Round akan segera dinyalakan, Sai mau tidak mau akhirnya duduk di belakang Ino dalam satu kuda.

Bagaikan pangeran yang menunggang kuda putih sambil membawa putri di dekapannya, Sai dan Ino menaiki unicorn putih yang berputar mengikuti irama musik. Bahagia tak terkira di dalam hati Ino. Lima putaran tidaklah cukup baginya. Namun peraturan taman ria yang hanya memperbolehkan satu kali menaiki satu macam wahana mengharuskan Ino mengakhiri mimpi tentang pangeran-putri berkuda putihnya.

"Selanjutnya apa nih?"

"Terserah Ino-chan saja"

Tanpa butuh waktu yang lama untuk berpikir, Ino mengajak Sai menuju wahana selanjutnya. Ghost Tunnel. Sebenarnya Ino tidak terlalu tertarik wahana yang menyeramkan ini. Tapi karena kini di sampingnya ada Sai, ia bisa memanfaatkan terowongan hantu ini untuk membuka kesempatan tempel dan peluk.

Kedua remaja itu duduk di satu gerbong kecil pada kereta. Perlahan-lahan kereta berjalan menuju mulut terowongan yang berbentuk mulut iblis. Di dalam terowongan yang gelap tiba-tiba muncul berbagai sosok hantu dan setan yang, maksudnya sih menyeramkan. Bagi shinobi terlatih tentu saja hal ini biasa saja, begitu juga dengan Sai dan Ino. Tapi khusus bagi Ino, ini adalah kesempatan.

"Kyaaaaah!! Sereeeeeeeeem!!"

Tawa terkekeh kuntilanak mewarnai perjalanan mereka di dalam terowongan tersebut. Manusia tanpa kepala dengan darah berceceran muncul tiba-tiba dari dinding di dekat Ino berada. Dengan tampak ketakutan Ino memeluk lengan Sai erat-erat. Boneka-boneka kelelawar beterbangan berkelebatan di atas kereta dengan suara yang horror. Sai bisa melihat benang-benang yang menggantung boneka tersebut sementara Ino sudah memendam wajahnya di dalam pundak Sai. Akhirnya kereta keluar dari terowongan setelah sepuluh menit yang membosankan bagi Sai dan menyenangkan bagi Ino.

"Ya ampun! Sai-kun pemberani banget ya!! Kereen!!"

Sebuah tanda tanya besar mengambang di atas kepala Sai. Tidak ada hal yang menyeramkan di dalam sana. Sai tidak ambil peduli. Mungkin saja ada shinobi atau kunoichi yang tidak bisa melakukan jutsu yang sebenarnya mereka bisa lakukan, takut akan suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak menakutkan.

"Sekarang enaknya naik apa lagi ya Sai-kun?"

"Apapun boleh"

Ino mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk jet coaster yang sedang melaju kencang. Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat wahana tersebut. Ya, ini juga adalah salah satu cara Ino untuk mendapatkan kesempatan tempel dan peluk. Ino cukup lega Sai tampak tidak risih dengan keagresifannya, berharap hal ini adalah pertanda lampu hijau baginya. Sai memang berbeda sekali dengan Sasuke yang tidak suka dengan keributan para gadis penggemar yang selalu mengerumuninya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

Angin kencang menerpa muka para penumpang jet coaster dengan keras. Kecepatan jet coaster yang tidak tanggung-tanggung itu menjamin setiap penumpangnya menghasilkan adrenalin walau hanya sedikit. Teriakan bisa terdengar setiap kali jet coaster melakukan manuver dan berputar 360derajat, tak terkecuali teriakan Ino yang sudah berpegangan pada lengan Sai sejak kereta belum dijalankan padahal sabuk pengaman mengikat kencang badannya. Biarlah yang penting bisa di dekat Sai!

Keduanya duduk di bangku pinggir taman untuk beristirahat sebentar. Dua wahana yang sudah menguras tenaga Ino untuk berteriak membuatnya harus berhenti sejenak. Dua kaleng soda dingin berjejer di samping mereka, tentu saja Sai yang beli sesuai dengan pedoman buku yang sudah ia baca semalam suntuk.

"Setelah ini kita naik wahana yang santai saja ya?"

"Tak masalah"

Jawaban singkat padat jelas yang selalu diucapkan Sai mulai sedikit mengetuk otak Ino. Sai memang memberi respon setiap kali Ino mengajaknya berbicara, jawabannya pun nyambung dan wajar. Baru saja Ino menyadari bahwa Sai belum satu kali pun yang berbicara duluan selama mereka mengobrol. Namun Ino tidak ingin terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkin saja Sai memang tipe cowok yang cool dan pendiam seperti Sasuke.

"Hmmm… kita ke arena permainan aja yuk!"

Setelah menghabiskan isi kaleng soda dinginnya, mereka selanjutnya menuju arena permainan. Di sana terdapat stand permainan klasik bercampur permainan modern seperti menembak target, lempar gelang, memancing ikan, melempar panah, pinball, whack-a-mole, DDR, macam-macam lah. Hadiah-hadiah yang ditawarkan setiap stand pun ada yang mahal, ada yang unik, ada yang lucu, apa pun ada. Mata Ino tidak dapat berpaling ketika melihat boneka ayam besar yang tampak empuk dipajang sebagai hadiah utama permainan lempar gelang.

"Sai-kun, boneka ayam itu imut banget yaa!"

"Apa badannya tidak terlalu gemuk untuk ukuran ayam jago?"

"Hihi Sai-kun bisa aja! Menangkan permainan itu dong? Onegaii? "

Dengan mata bekerlap-kerlip Ino melancarkan jurus kawaii-onegaii-no-jutsu yang selama ini hanya berhasil kadang-kadang ketika dipakai kepada ayahnya untuk meminta sesuatu. Tak secuil pun jutsu itu berefek pada Sai. Namun karena dalam buku yang ia baca dikatakan bahwa saat perempuan meminta sesuatu saat berkencan, selama permintaannya masuk akal dan masih bisa dicapai, ada baiknya laki-laki memenuhi permintaan tersebut, maka Sai menyanggupinya.

Ino tersenyum bahagia mempercayai bahwa jutsunya ampuh. Hanya dalam waktu singkat Sai menyelesaikan permainannya dan mendapat nilai tertinggi. Senyum Ino semakin melebar. Satu buah boneka ayam super besar kini berada di dalam pelukan kedua tangan Ino. Kelembutan bulu boneka itu sangat terasa saat tangan Ino mengelus-elusnya. Ino semakin gemas dan menggosokkan wajahnya ke boneka tersebut.

"Empuk dan alus bangeeet! Makasih ya Sai-kun!"

"Sama-sama"

"Eh eh Sai-kun, liat deh ekornya! Mirip rambut Sasuke ya hahaha!"

"Kurasa memang mirip"

Sai mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke ketika Danzo memerintahkannya untuk membunuh pemuda itu. Setelah dipikir-pikir ternyata rambut Sasuke memang mirip ekor boneka ayam tersebut. Satu hal lagi yang dapat Sai catat dalam mentalnya. Sebagian perempuan suka berkhayal dan berfantasi, bahkan bisa sampai berpikir bahwa rambut seseorang dimiripkan dengan ekor ayam.

Memang hanya sekilas saja, tapi Sai menyadari ada sekilas perubahan pada sorot mata Ino. Gadis yang dari tadi selalu ceria dengan mata yang berbinar-binar itu berubah menjadi mata yang redup untuk sesaat. Sai berpikir mungkin Ino hanya agak lelah. Namun dalam rangka untuk mempelajari hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan seseorang, sesuai dengan buku petunjuk, Sai berbasa-basi untuk menanyakan keadaan Ino.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Eh? Ada apa? Ga ada apa-apa kok!"

"Oh"

"Sai-kun, liat itu balonnya lucu-lucu! Beli yuk!"

Ino berlari menuju counter penjual balon. Ia membeli dua balon warna-warni untuk dirinya dan Sai. Dengan bingung yang tertutup senyum, Sai menerimanya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati untuk apa balon ini diberikan padanya.

Walaupun baru sebentar mengenalnya, Ino bisa menilai bahwa Sai adalah orang yang selalu tersenyum, sedikit berbicara, bersikap cool, dan ramah. Ino agak terkejut melihat Sai yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Sejenak tadi boneka ayam yang dipeluknya secara langsung dan tidak langsung mengingatkannya pada pemuda Uchiha yang telah meninggalkan Konohagakure sejak dua tahun silam. Ino tak menyangka Sai bisa membaca perubahan ekspresinya yang hanya sebentar itu. Ia bahagia mengetahui Sai begitu memperhatikannya.

"Terima kasih Sai-kun"

Boneka ayam itu Ino peluk dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang balon. Sebelah tangan yang lain ia kaitkan pada jari jemari Sai, menggandengnya. Ino melemparkan senyumnya kepada Sai, yang dibalas dengan senyuman Sai. Keduanya melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di taman ria Konohaland.

Hampir menjelang sore dan hampir semua wahana sudah mereka naiki. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah ferrish wheel yang dinanti-nantikan Ino sejak pertama kali ia datang tadi pagi.

"Hampir sore Ino-chan"

"Satu itu aja yah! Yang terakhir! Onegaii?"

Sekali lagi Ino melancarkan kawaii-onegaii-no-jutsu. Dengan pertimbangan belum melewati batas waktu dalam berkencan, Sai mengiyakan permintaan Ino. Mereka terus mengobrol selama mengantri di depan loket ferris wheel.

"Eh, balonku…"

Balon yang tergenggam dalam tangan Ino lepas dan melayang membubung tinggi menuju langit. Padahal Ino merasa sudah membawanya dengan erat. Telapak tangannya pun tidak licin atau apa pun yang bisa menyebabkan balon itu terlepas. Walau hanya sekejap, perasaan Ino menjadi tidak enak. Ia hanya bisa memandang balon warna-warninya terbang ke langit yang semakin memerah.

"Ambil saja punyaku"

"Ga apa-apa. Balon itu kuberikan padamu Sai-kun. Itu punyamu"

Ino menggeleng saat Sai menyodorkan balonnya. Ia menganggap ini hanya kecerobohannya saja dan meyuruh Sai untuk tetap membawa balon pemberiannya. Tak terasa mereka sudah tepat di depan ferrish wheel dan bersiap-siap untuk menaikinya. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di dalamnya. Sedikit demi sedikit perlahan naik dan naik, menunggu tiap kotak penumpang terisi penuh.

Ferrish wheel mulai berputar dengan perlahan dan lembut, diiringi suara-suara kecil yang tidak terlalu mengganggu dari derit goyangan besi. Pemandangan sore di Konohagakure makin terlihat jelas ketika mereka berada di titik tertinggi ferris wheel. Atap-atap rumah yang sangat kecil berwarna oranye karena terbalut sinar matahari yang akan terbenam. Orang-orang yang berjalan di jalanan Konoha tampak seperti semut berwarna-warni. Kelima patung Hokage yang terukir di bukit bisa terlihat sangat jelas, memancarkan kewibawaan masing-masing pribadinya.

Keheningan meliputi keduannya yang sedang mengagumi keindahan Konohagakure. Sai berencana untuk melukis beberapa sudut desa yang terekam dalam matanya saat ini. Ino memandang jauh ke gerbang desa, satu-satunya tempat keluar masuk Konohagakure. Ia teringat cerita Sakura dua tahun yang lalu, ketika Sasuke pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Matanya berpaling pada Sai yang masih menikmati pemandangan. Ino menghela napas panjang, lalu memasang wajah ceria.

"Sai-kun, Konoha kalo dilihat dari atas keren banget kan?"

"Iya"

"Dari dulu ini wahana favoritku! Bisa melihat semuanya, menyenangkan sekali ya"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sai tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu sama. Senyuman yang standar. Senyuman yang sama untuk semua orang. Senyuman yang sama saat Ino memanggil namanya, saat Ino memujinya, saat Ino menegurnya, saat Ino hanya memandangnya saja. Ino berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia menganggap mungkin memang seperti itulah cara Sai tersenyum. Awalnya Ino menyukai cara Sai tersenyum, senyum yang tampak ramah dan supel, bukan senyum sinis seperti senyuman Sasuke. Tapi bersamanya selama satu hari ini, Ino mulai merasakan. Itu bukan senyuman dari hati Sai. Itu palsu.

"Sai-kun, sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Bukankah senyum adalah cara terbaik untuk menghadapi segala situasi? Itulah yang kubaca di buku"

Kedua alis Ino terangkat mendengar jawaban Sai. Dari buku? Sai belajar tersenyum dari buku? Jika untuk tersenyum saja dipelajari dari buku, bagaimana Sai bisa bersikap begitu gentle dan ramah selama ini? Apa ia pelajari dari buku juga? Apakah semua yang sudah Sai lakukan itu adalah mempraktikkan apa yang tertulis di buku? Lalu mengapa Sai membalas permintaan Ino yang ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat? Apakah Sai hanya ingin bermain-main saja? Apa maksud semua ini??

Kepala Ino menjadi berat dipenuhi oleh semua pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi menyerangnya. Tak terbayangkan oleh Ino, pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang duduk di depannya ini mampu membuat Ino begitu terpesona oleh semua kepalsuannya. Tak ada hati dan perasaan di dalam semua hal yang tampak dan dilakukan pemuda itu. Ino merasa dipermainkan.

"Kenapa, kenapa Sai-kun begitu penuh kepalsuan?"

Ino tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Ino tidak lagi menatap bola mata hitam Sai yang sedari tadi ia kagumi. Ketegangan yang tercipta membuat ferrish wheel yang mereka naiki tak terasa sudah hampir selesai berputar. Kini perlahan mereka mulai berputar menurun. Menunggu untuk keluar dari kotak mereka.

"Ino-chan sendiri juga penuh kepalsuan"

Jawaban Sai membuatnya tersentak. Tak ada lagi senyuman di wajah tampannya. Sai menatap lurus-lurus kepada Ino yang terdiam dan mengintip dari balik boneka ayam yang ia pangku, membuatnya hanya bisa melihat setengah ke atas wajah Sai yang tampak serius

"Selama satu hari ini, aku terus memperhatikanmu, saat kamu memandangku, kamu sedang tidak memandangku kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu memandang Sasuke"

"Tuan, Nona, waktunya habis, silahkan keluar. Terima kasih"

Satu persatu Sai dan Ino keluar dari ferrish wheel. Tak ada bibir yang berbicara. Tak ada tangan yang bergandengan. Mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian, keluar dari taman ria Konohaland.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang yang sudah, ah, apakah kau akan memukulku seperti yang sudah dilakukan Sakura-san?"

Ino terpaku mendengarkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sai. Sakura pernah bercerita tentang perangai Sai, yang Ino anggap hanya untuk mengejek dirinya belaka. Ternyata itulah kenyataannya. Orang yang tampan, tapi tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan sewajarnya

"Karena aku mirip dengannya lalu kau menganggap aku sebagai tiruannya. Tak ada rotan akar pun jadi?"

Kalimat Sai menohok hati Ino. Sai tidak salah, tapi tidak juga benar. Ino memang masih sedikit merindukan Sasuke, tapi ia sudah menyerah, ia tidak bisa sekuat Sakura yang mau menunggu dengan setia. Di hadapannya kini adalah Sai, tapi Sai memang mirip dengan Sasuke. Ini di luar batas kendalinya. Ia tak kuasa jika teringat akan Sasuke setiap kali memandang Sai.

"Aku berpikir dengan mengenalmu lebih dekat bisa membuatku lebih memahami arti hidup berdampingan bersama orang lain. Tapi yang kudapat adalah kepalsuan"

Sai memberikan senyuman yang terakhir, lalu melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya, meninggalkan Ino yang masih diam termangu di depan pintu masuk taman ria Konohaland.

"Selamat tinggal, terima kasih untuk balonnya"

Ucapan perpisahan keluar dari mulut Sai tanpa memalingkan wajahnya yang membelakangi Ino. Sai tahu walau tidak melihat, tetesan-tetesan kecil air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi gadis yang memeluk boneka ayam itu. Namun Sai tidak tahu dan tidak mendengar, kalimat lirih terucap dari bibir Ino yang bergetar,

"Bukan begitu, bukan seperti itu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kamu salah paham…"

Bulu boneka ayam yang lembut menjadi basah oleh air matanya. Dilihatnya punggung Sai yang makin mengecil, hilang ditelan garis horizon jalanan Konoha. Angin yang berdesir membawa daun-daun kering menari di udara tak mampu mengeringkan air mata Ino yang terus menetes. Satu hari yang indah ini bagai mimpi. Berakhir dengan begitu cepat, dan menyakitkan.

Terdengar suara nyaring elang yang terbang menuju tempat Ino berdiri. Elang tersebut tiba-tiba mendarat di pundak Ino dengan lembut. Ino sedikit terkejut oleh kehadirannya, melihat gulungan kertas pesan yang terpasang di kaki elang. Ia menyadari bahwa elang ini adalah elang pengantar pesan kilat darurat dari kantor Hokage. Dengan cepat ia segera membaca pesan yang tertera di dalam kertas tersebut.

Boneka ayam itu terjatuh. Ino tidak mengambilnya. Ino tidak peduli. Ino meninggalkannya tergeletak di pinggir jalan dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

--

"ASUMA-SENSEEEII!!!"

Ino berlari menuju tempat gurunya yang terbaring di pangkuan Shikamaru. Keduanya terluka parah, namun Asuma tampak lebih parah dibandingkan Shikamaru. Ino segera mengeluarkan chakra untuk melakukan tindakan medis pada orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ayah kedua tersebut.

Kedua mata Ino masih merah sehabis menangis di Konohaland tadi. Kini ia kembali tak bisa membendung perasaannya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menyembuhkan luka-luka Asuma. Luka bakar di separuh tubuh, tusukan di paha, beberapa tusukan di perut dan tusukan yang ada di jantung itu. Sehebat apapun kemampuan medis Ino, keadaan Asuma sudah tidak memungkinkan. Air matanya menetes membasahi jaket jounin gurunya.

Sinar mata Asuma makin meredup. Shikamaru menyuruh Chouji untuk tenang dan mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir guru mereka. Ketiganya hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa Asuma menasihati masing-masing murid yang juga sudah dia anggap seperti anak sendiri.

Semua kenangan selama berada di team Asuma berkelebat di dalam pikiran mereka. Ino teringat betapa canggungnya mereka saat pertama kali perkenalan sebagai team 10. Betapa merahnya wajah Asuma saat beliau membeli seikat bunga mawar untuk Kurenai. Betapa senangnya Asuma saat semua muridnya telah menjadi chuunin. Sepasang anting yang ada di masing-masing telinga ketiga chuunin tersebut adalah bukti rasa sayang dan bangga Asuma terhadap mereka.

"…Ino… kamu… jagalah mereka berdua…"

Suara Asuma yang biasanya santai namun tegas sekarang terdengar sayup, terhambat oleh darah yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ino mengangguk dengan pelan.

"…juga… jangan kalah… dari Sakura… baik dalam ninjutsu maupun… cinta…"

Ino mengiyakan ucapan Asuma dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Asuma melanjutkan ucapannya kepada Chouji untuk terus giat berlatih dan diet. Juga kepada Shikamaru, yang isinya tampak lebih personal dan hanya antara mereka berdua saja.

Shikamaru mengambilkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya sebagai permintaan terakhir dari Asuma. Namun Asuma telah menutup matanya. Rokok itu tergeletak di tanah. Setetes, dua tetes, tetesan gerimis semakin banyak dan menjadi hujan, menemani tetesan air mata ketiga ninja yang baru saja kehilangan orang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Ino teringat akan balonnya yang terlepas sewaktu di Konohaland, itukah pertanda akan peristiwa ini?

Kejadian di Konohaland telah mengiris hati Ino, seakan belum cukup menyakitkan dan kini kejadian di tempat ini memperdalam luka hatinya. Kesalahpahamannya dengan Sai memang harus segera diselesaikan. Namun saat Ino melihat Shikamaru yang mencoba menghisap rokok Asuma di tengah guyuran hujan, di dalam hati masing-masing anggota team Asuma telah bersepakat untuk menyelesaikan misi baru mereka bertiga, mengalahkan anggota Akatsuki yang telah membunuh guru mereka. Itulah yang terpenting bagi mereka sekarang.

--

Sai berbaring santai memandang keluar melalui jendelanya, mengingat-ingat pemandangan yang ia dapatkan dari ferrish wheel, lalu memindahkannya ke secarik kertas putih dengan goresan kuasnya. Langit semakin gelap dan tak lama kemudian hujan datang. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menutup jendela agar kamarnya tidak basah.

Matanya beralih pada buku-buku yang tertumpuk rapi di atas meja. Hari ini ia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali, dan belum ada niat untuk membacanya lagi.. Sai tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk sekarang dan nantinya. Balon warna-warni pemberian Ino yang ia ikat pada jeruji tempat tidurnya memantulkan sinar lampu yang temaram, menemaninya sepanjang malam ini.

Air hujan mengalir di kaca jendelanya, mengingatkannya pada gadis yang tadi air matanya mengalir. Sai hanya diam termenung. Memandang hujan yang semakin deras dari balik jendelanya, tanpa ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu sekarang.

Tbc…

--

weks! Orang gilaa!! Ino gilaa! Sai gilaa! Saia gilaa! Orang sakit semwaaa! Cerita apaan neh!!? (saia sendiri heran) padahal klo dilihat dari permukaan, kencan mereka tu tampak manis adem ayem, tapi dalem hati masing-masing isinya amburadul bgono hyah hyah…!

Ino! Knapa lom bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang ekor ayam ntu hah!?  
Ino: ketampanan adalah dosa… –nggampar Ino-  
Sai! Knapa masi baca buku 'how to' mulu hah!? Kalo ujiannya bukan openbook gimana coba?!  
Sai: yang penting apal isinya kan? –nendang Sai-  
Hidan! Knapa bunuh Asuma!? Kakuzu juga! Knapa biarin Hidan bunuh Asuma!?  
Hidan: Jashin! Kuzu: Duit! –ngubur duo zombie- …padahal mreka ga muncul di chap ini  
Asuma! Knapa bisa dibunuh ma zombie imud ntu hah?!  
Asuma: lha Kishi-sensi pengennya gitu… –mbogem Asuma-  
Chouji! Knapa ga ada dialognya!?  
Chouji: lha authornya ga ngetik buatku –njitak Chouji-  
Shikamaru! Knapa ngrokok!?  
Shika: cerewet, author merepotkan –nonjok Shika-  
…cukup udah marah-marahnya –ngelus dada-

bagaimana kelanjutan dua manusia ini (lalu di mana yang asli? Apakah mereka hanya bunshin? –digetok-) Nantikan di chap 3 ya…

ehem… saia umumin hasil useless quiz chap 1 yah. Skor maximal 3, bobot penilaian terserah saia XD  
~ dilia-san : yang nomer 1 bener! Tapi nomer 2 lom lengkap en yang nomer 3 sebenarnya ga ada jawabannya, Kishi-sensei kan lom ngasi official pic-nya. Jadi skornya 2!  
~ kakkoi-chan-san : nomer atu kurang tepat. Nomer 2, lumayanlah, saia jadi agak mudeng hehe. Yang nomer 3 kan lom ada official pic hehe. Skornya 1.5 ya :)  
~ kawaii-haruna-san : nomer 1, kebencian emang bisa bikin marahan, tapi yang tepat kebenciannya, bukan marahnya –sok tau- nomer 2, jangankan haruna-san, saia aja juga ga mudeng maxud dua kalimat ntu, tengkiu udah njelasin. Yang nomer 3, emang kita semua lom pernah liat kan haha. Skornya 2!  
~ nobody-niichan : -tega en lebay mode on- sumpah bakabakabaka! Nomer 1 salahlahlah! Yang nomer 2, tau aja maksud saia XD tapi bukan ntu yang saia mau! Saia mau tau arti harafiahnya! Yang nomer 3 sama aja, kita emang satu selera ya niichan –muntah- tapi tetep salah! Kan blom ada official pic-nya. Skornya sebulat lollipop tobi, nol besar kakakaka. Ampun… ga kualat kan niichan? Onegaii?

Berapa pun skor kalian, ga masalah kok, selama ada ide dan waktu yang memadai, saia akan bikin fic bagi syapapun yang maw request. Saia cuma maw taw pendapat orang tentang makna jauh-dekat dalam kalimat gajelas ntu hahaha –diceburin ke laut-

Betewe kawaii-onegaii-no-jutsu ntu ga jauh beda ma sbangsa puppy eyes no jutsu, tapi demen aja coz ntu jutsunya Hidan buwad naklukin pelitnya Kuzu di doujinshi yang baru aja saia dunlut, kawaiiiii abiiiiz ngehehe –ngelap mimisan-

Hm… skalian aja, ada yang tau arti bunga carnation kuning?

Don't forget to review beibeh… trimakamsyaaaaaa…


	3. First plan

Fandom : Nartobitobitobitobi

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary :kesedihan, kerapuhan, kebimbangan (apa sih maksudnya?)

Warning : ooc, cuma di chap ini pairingnya jadi DanzouSai (hwakakak), TukangsapuSai (bwakakak) ShikaIno en SaiSaku… hm… some violent scenes but it's okey, Sai's umbilicus is still in its regio, and safe ^^b… betewe.. bisa dibilang chap ini adalah versi sinetronnya manga vol 37 chap 330 (+331) ...bukannya dari awal juga udah kayak sinetron XD

Note : Spesyal buwat Dilia-san yang merequest fic ini… maap hiatus lama banget. Kompi rusak plus kna infeksi di jari telunjuk kanan di tengah smesteran… wow… the pain… feels gooood~  
-stands above the jashin's circle then stabs her own left chest with rusted kitchen knife-

Do you ever think there's something lives behind your nail and makes your swollen finger starts to rot?  
-malah curhat-

--

**FIRST PLAN : THEY MEET THEIR OWN PATHWAYS**

Langit biru tampak indah dihiasi oleh sekumpulan gumpalan kapas yang berarak ceria. Burung-burung kecil terbang bebas di angkasa dengan kicauan yang merdu. Hari yang cerah. Hari yang begitu tentram. Hari yang begitu damai namun memilukan. Hari yang begitu menyedihkan. Hari yang mendung bagi warga Konohagakure.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam ikal panjang yang perutnya sedikit membuncit membawa seikat karangan bunga, lalu meletakkannya di depan sebuah nisan yang pahatannya masih sangat baru. Sarutobi Asuma. Itulah nama yang terukir. Cukup lama wanita itu bersimpuh di depan batu nisan tersebut. Entah ratapan atau doa yang sedang dibisikkan kepada ukiran nama yang ia sentuh dengan jemarinya yang halus itu.

Satu persatu, setiap orang bergantian meletakkan seikat bunga di atas batu nisan tersebut. Ino melihat Sai berada di dalam barisan yang sedang mengantri untuk memberikan bunga. Ino tidak peduli apakah belasungkawa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu berasal dari lubuk hatinya atau tidak. Ino sudah tidak ingin mempedulikannya lagi. Ino mengalihkan matanya, memandang sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang tidak juga ia temukan semenjak pagi sebelum berangkat ke pemakaman Asuma.

"Chouji-kun, kau lihat Shikamaru-kun tidak?"

"Tadi aku ke rumahnya sebelum ke sini. Kata Obachan dia sudah pergi duluan"

Ino sedikit sebal dengan tingkah rekannya yang berambut nanas itu. Bisa-bisanya seorang shinobi tidak menghadiri upacara pemakaman gurunya sendiri. Chouji melihat raut kesal yang masih diselimuti oleh kesedihan di wajah Ino. Ia pun menghela nafas.

"Mungkin sekarang ia ada di lapangan rumput dekat area latihan. Itu salah satu tempat favoritnya"

Chouji membisikkan informasi itu di dekat telinga Ino agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Agar tidak ada orang lain yang mengganggu Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring santai, melamun, memandang gumpalan kapas yang bergelung ditiup angin. Pemuda berambut nanas itu tidak memperhatikan abu rokok yang berjatuhan di mengotori bajunya. Ia tidak memperhatikan ada orang yang datang mendekatinya.

"Di sini kamu rupanya, Shikamaru-kun!"

Seikat rambut pirang panjang berkibar dimainkan angin yang sedikit kencang. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan kekesalan. Tanpa basa-basi Ino menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Shikamaru yang masih berbaring. Walau Shikamaru tampak keberatan akan kehadiran gadis itu, ia terlalu malas untuk protes.

"Kenapa kamu ga datang ke upacara pemakaman Asuma-sensei?"

"…upacara yang merepotkan"

Sebuah pola telapak tangan membekas di dahi Shikamaru, dan ia terlalu malas untuk membalasnya, apalagi Ino adalah perempuan, ia bosan melawan perempuan di setiap pertempurannya. Asap tembakau memenuhi paru-parunya, dihembuskan, dihisap, lalu dihembuskan lagi. Dilihatnya Ino yang duduk dengan kaki ditekuk dan dirangkul kedua tangannya yang terlipat mengelilingi lututnya, wajahnya disandarkan di antara lutut itu, matanya memandang jauh, jauh ke arah cakrawala tak berujung di depannya.

"Oi, Ino, kamu sendirian ke sini?"

"Tadi Chouji-kun kuminta tolong untuk mengantarkan Kurenai-sensei pulang ke rumahnya"

Ino menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terus memandangi garis yang memisahkan langit dan bumi dengan matanya yang sayu. Shikamaru mengambil batang rokok yang makin memendek dari bibirnya, membuang abunya ke samping dan bangkit duduk bersila, lalu menghisap rokoknya lagi. Kepalanya dimiringkan untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu kenapa Ino?"

"Apa sih? Ga kenapa-kenapa kok!"

Shikamaru hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan malas yang ogah-ogahan. Ekspresi standard dari seorang Shikamaru Nara. Ekspresi yang standard. Ekspresi yang sama untuk semua orang yang Shikamaru hadapi. Hal itu tidak membuat Ino marah ataupun kecewa. Entah mengapa berbeda sekali ketika Ino berhadapan dengan sebuah senyuman standard dari seorang Sai. Seluruh emosinya meluap dan seolah tak sudi menerima perlakuan yang standard seperti itu.

Ino sudah tidak ingin mempedulikan hal itu lagi sekarang.

"…apa kamu akan terus merokok?"

Shikamaru meremas dan membuang batang rokok yang sudah sangat pendek itu. Ia meregangkan tangannya ke belakang untuk menopang badannya. Sambil menengadah ia melihat sekelompok burung kecil yang terbang membentuk pola. Dari mulutnya bisa tercium jelas aroma rokok, membuat Ino sedikit membenamkan hidungnya ke dalam lipatan tangan yang merangkul kakinya.

"Aku akan terus merokok sampai tujuan kita tercapai"

"Bagaimana cara mencapainya?"

"Aku punya sebuah rencana…"

.

---

.

"Kematian seorang shinobi adalah hal yang wajar. Tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan air mata untuk menangisi jasadnya"

Kalimat itu terucap dari seorang yang berperawakan seperti kakek-kakek walau tidak terlalu tua jika melihat raut mukanya. Kakek itu berdiri di sebuah balkon suatu gedung yang masih satu kompleks dengan kantor Hokage. Satu matanya tertutup oleh perban, namun tak membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang kakek yang lemah. Ia adalah orang yang memimpin pasukan Anbu divisi Root, ialah yang telah membesarkan orang-orang semacam Sai.

Sai berlutut penuh hormat di sampingnya, mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh 'ayah'nya. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian berkabung sehabis melayat Asuma dan Danzou tidak terlalu menyukainya. Walau ucapan Danzou sedikit banyak berbeda dengan buku-buku yang ia baca beberapa waktu ini, Sai tetap berusaha memahami makna yang terkandung di dalam keduanya. Itu bukan hal yang mudah baginya.

"Air mata shinobi digunakan untuk mengelabui targetnya. Berikan tangisan palsu dan target yang berhati lemah akan jatuh terjerat dalam kuasa kita, lalu segera selesaikan misi"

Tangisan palsu. Sai teringat akan gadis yang menangis di Konohaland sehari yang lalu. Apakah itu juga tangisan palsu untuk membuatnya jatuh terjerat? Bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Sai telah memberikan senyuman palsunya kepada semua orang, dan memang ia lakukan itu untuk mengelabui semua orang. Bahkan nama 'Sai' sendiri adalah nama palsu. Sai tidak bisa berpikir jauh lagi. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk terus mendengarkan wejangan Danzou, tapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengusik otaknya.

"…sampai kapan saya harus memakai nama Sai?"

"Tentu saja sampai misi yang kau jalani ini selesai"

Danzou yang sedari tadi menikmati pemandangan Konohagakure dari balkon menghalihkan matanya dan menatap anak didiknya yang masih berlutut di sampingnya. Kepala pemuda itu masih tertunduk, tidak ingin menunjukkan kelancangan dengan berbicara langsung menghadap atasannya tersebut.

"Kau akan kuberi nama yang lain lagi jika ada misi selanjutnya"

Nama palsu yang lain lagi. Sai sudah tidak ingat 'Sai' adalah namanya yang keberapa. Tidak mempunyai masa lalu. Tidak mempunyai masa depan. Tidak mempunyai nama. Keberadaannya eksis hanya untuk menjalankan misi. Itulah peraturan Anbu Root. Pasukan shinobi elit yang telah membunuh emosi dan hatinya, merenggut jati dirinya.

"Kapan saya bisa memakai nama asli saya?"

.

---

.

Sehari setelah upacara pemakaman Asuma, ditemukan dua pemuda terkapar penuh memar di hutan pribadi klan Nara. Orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang menemukan mereka adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat ekor kuda. Berita ini tidak masuk dalam surat kabar, karena tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka di situ

"Huuh!! Shikamaru-kun!! Chouji-kun!!"

Ino menendang kedua kepala yang tergeletak di tanah berumput itu. Setelah puas menginjak-injak badan pemuda-pemuda malang tersebut, Ino mengerahkan chakranya dan mulai menyembuhkan luka memar yang ada di sekujur tubuh rekannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan porsi latihan! Kalau kalian tewas sebelum pertarungan yang sebenarnya gimana jadinya nanti?!"

Shikamaru berteriak kesakitan ketika perban di lengannya dengan sengaja Ino lilitkan terlalu kencang. Sambil menggerutu Ino mengobati kedua rekannya yang tak tahu kapan harus latihan dan kapan harus istirahat.

"Tapi Ino-chan, waktu kita tinggal lima hari sampai Akatsuki selesai menyegel jinchuuriki yang mereka tangkap!"

"Waktu kita masih lima hari Chouji-kun!"

Ino menyumpal mulut pemuda tambun itu dengan onigiri buatannya. Ia menyodorkan kotak bekal yang berisi onigiri itu kepada Shikamaru dengan mata melotot dan aura yang tak jauh berbeda dengan aura ibunya ketika memarahi ayahnya. Salah satu hal yang membuat Shikamaru menjadi malas menghadapi makhluk yang bernama perempuan.

"Sekarang kalian harus makan dan istirahat! Lanjutkan latihannya nanti!!"

Suara Ino membahana di dalam hutan tersebut. Untunglah hanya rusa-rusa milik klan Nara yang bisa mendengar amarahnya. Ino menghela nafas panjang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja ia tidak bisa menjaga mereka dengan benar. Ia teringat akan kalimat terahir dari Asuma yang memintanya untuk menjaga mereka berdua. Kini Ino memahami maksud gurunya sambil memandang dua pemuda yang sedang melahap onigiri buatannya.

'…juga… jangan kalah… dari Sakura… baik dalam ninjutsu maupun… cinta…'

Kalimat paling terakhir dari Asuma untuknya kembali terngiang. Sorot matanya menjadi redup seraya kepalanya tertunduk termenung.

'Ninjutsu maupun… Cinta…'

.

---

.

Siang itu Sai berjalan pulang dari toko buku menuju ke apartemennya. Kedua tangannya penuh oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tulis yang masih kosong. Di paling puncak dari tumpukan buku yang menjulang tinggi tersebut adalah sebuah buku yang agak tebal dangan judul 'Peraturan Dasar Anbu Root'.

Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu mendapat hukuman atas pelanggaran yang telah ia perbuat kemarin. Pelanggaran yang sangat jarang terjadi karena Sai telah melanggar peraturan paling mendasar dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang Anbu Root. Seorang Anbu Root tidak memiliki masa lalu, tidak memiliki masa depan, tidak memiliki nama. Menanyakan nama asli adalah hal bodoh. Dan sebagai hukumannya adalah Sai harus menulis ulang seluruh isi dari buku 'Peraturan Dasar Anbu Root' sebanyak seratus kali.

Sai menerima konsekuensi perbuatannya tanpa protes. Ia tahu telah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa mencegah pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Danzou yang mendengarnya jadi terbelalak, terheran, dan hukuman itu langsung dijatuhkan kepadanya. Sai sempat mengira apakah terlalu banyak membaca buku tentang persahabatan, kejujuran, komunikasi, sosialisi dan sebagainya itu telah secara langsung maupun tidak langsung mempengaruhi cara berpikirnya. Mungkin ia akan menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku-buku tersebut untuk sementara waktu.

Tak terasa ia melewati taman ria Konohaland dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Sai kembali teringat akan seorang gadis. Tangisan. Konohaland. Dua hal yang mengingatkannya akan gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa bisa demikian. Ketika matanya menyapu sepanjang gerbang depan taman ria tersebut, ia melihat seonggok boneka lusuh menyembul dari dalam tong sampah yang sudah penuh di samping gerbang.

Ia mendekati tong sampah itu sementara buku-buku yang ia bawa tadi diletakkan di pinggir trotoar. Ditariknya benda lusuh tersebut. Seekor ayam jago yang gemuk, dengan ekor yang bentuknya mirip tatanan rambut Uchiha Sasuke. Sai berpikir sejenak.

"Maaf Pak, boneka ini dibuang oleh siapa?"

"Oh, saya juga tidak tahu. Dua hari yang lalu, sore-sore saat waktu saya lagi bersih-bersih, ada boneka ini tergeletak di depan gerbang masuk Konohaland. Tadinya mau saya kasih ke sekuriti situ karena ada label merk Konohalandnya, tapi udah lecek jadi pihak Konohaland bilang boneka ini dibuang aja"

Seorang bapak tua yang bekerja sebagai tukang sapu di daerah itu menjelaskan panjang lebar sejarah boneka ayam yang sedang dipegang Sai. Pemuda itu memandang boneka yang telah tercemar oleh lumpur, siraman cola dan dedaunan kering yang menempel di sana sini. Ia yakin ini adalah boneka yang ia menangkan di stand permainan atas permintaan Ino.

'Kalau memang ingin dibuang, kenapa gadis itu tidak membuangnya di tempat sampah?'

.

---

.

Tersisa dua hari lagi sampai Akatsuki selesai menyegel Jinchuuriki yang mereka tangkap. Tersisa dua hari lagi sampai team Asuma dapat menuntut balas akan dendam mereka. Berpayungkan bintang-bintang di langit yang hitam, ketiga shinobi itu tampak sedang berbenah mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang dari hutan pribadi milik klan Nara.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang! Oi, Shikamaru, besok temani aku melatih jutsu itu lagi ya!"

Chouji melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkahkan kakinya pada jalan setapak menuju ke luar hutan tersebut. Shikamaru mengambil sebatang rokok dan pemantik dari saku celananya sementara Ino masih membereskan senjata ninja dan peralatan P3K miliknya. Gadis itu sedikit terbatuk ketika asap rokok itu berhembus di sekitar dirinya. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum bisa membiasakan diri dengan asap rokok kesukaan gurunya itu.

"Tumben pemalas sepertimu mau menemani Chouji-kun berlatih sampai selarut ini"

Ino tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kesedihan yang melanda tidak menjadi kesedihan yang membuat mereka depresi atau putus asa, melainkan menjadi pemacu semangat mereka untuk menempa diri. Chouji yang biasanya membawa sepuluh bungkus kudapan sebagai bekalnya, kini hanya membawa sembilan bungkus saja. Memang hanya berkurang sebungkus, tapi setidaknya itu sudah menunjukkan adanya keseriusan dari dalam Chouji dalam mempersiapkan diri untuk melaksanakan misi pribadi mereka.

"Yep, sudah beres. Aku juga akan pulang. Salam buat Obachan ya Shikamaru-kun!"

"Tunggu"

Shikamaru mencegah Ino pulang dengan menahan lengannya. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menunjuk sebuah gundukan batu besar yang agak berlumut tak jauh dari mereka, memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk duduk di atas batu besar tersebut. Ino yang sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Shikamaru hanya diam menuruti pemuda itu. Keduanya kini duduk bersebelahan di atas batu di tengah hutan tersebut.

Kepulan asap berhembus dari mulut Shikamaru. Aroma hutan bercampur dengan aroma tembakau. Kedua shinobi itu terdiam dalam keheningan malam yang dingin. Sesekali terdengar gemerisik rerumputan yang ditimbulkan oleh langkah kaki-kaki rusa yang berkeliaran di dalam hutan tersebut. Ino memandang Shikamaru yang masih menghisap rokoknya.

"Ada apa? Ini udah malam Shikaa…"

Ino menjadi bingung apa yang diinginkan oleh Shikamaru ketika pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sendiri dengan tampang malas. Kemudian ia mengamati kedua mata Ino yang dari tadi memandangnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku dengar dari Chouji-kun"

"Dengar apa?"

"Kau tahu kan Chouji-kun. Walau kerjaannya tiap hari cuma makan, dialah yang paling memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, memperhatikan kita, mengerti kita. Chouji-kun ingin mengatakannya langsung, tapi kamu selalu marah-marah kalau berhadapan dengannya. Walau merepotkan jadi aku di sini yang bicara"

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia belum bisa menangkap apa yang sedang ingin disampaikan oleh Shikamaru, sementara pemuda itu masih menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat.

"Kamu berubah"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hah?"

Ino semakin bingung dan hanya bisa ber'hah' mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu pun menjadi cemberut dengan tampang malas standardnya. Setelah menghela nafas panjang yang beraroma tembakau ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Chouji-kun merasa, kamu keliatan sedih banget. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi kah?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah wajar aku bersedih? Guru kita baru saja meninggalkan kan?!"

Ada nada kemarahan di dalam ucapan Ino yang setengah berteriak. Pertanyaan bodoh, begitu pikirnya ketika Shikamaru menanyakan tampangnya yang seperti orang dirundung duka. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya karena teringat akan kejadian saat-saat terakhir bersama Asuma.

"Hanya itu?"

Ino tertegun.

"Sekarang ini ada hal yang membuatmu sedih selain kematian Asuma-sensei kan?"

Benteng yang melindungi keteguhan hatinya runtuh. Air matanya menetes.

.

---

.

Sudah lima hari sejak Sai memulai tugas hukumannya. Berjilid-jilid buku tulis sudah ia penuhi dengan kalimat-kalimat peraturan dasar Anbu Root. Dan tugas penyalinan tersebut belum sampai limapuluh kali. Waktu pengerjaan yang relatif lambat sebenarnya jika mengingat Sai adalah shinobi elit yang tangannya sangat mahir dalam urusan kertas, kuas dan tinta.

Sai tidak bisa dibilang malas, tapi ia berpikir bahwa hukumannya itu tidak terlalu mendesak dan bisa dikerjakan kapan saja karena Danzou lupa memberikan batasan waktu. Hal itu membuat pemuda itu lebih memilih memakai kuas dan tintanya untuk melukis. Sesekali ia melanjutkan tugas menyalinnya saat tidak mendapat ide untuk melukis apa lagi. Dan kini ia sedang berkutat dalam bab keenampuluh buku Peraturan Dasar Anbu Root.

Pagi ini belum sampai sepuluh menit Sai sudah meletakkan kuas ke tempatnya lagi. Ia mengangkat dan meregangkan kedua tangannya untuk melepas penat. Matanya memandang tumpukan buku tulis yang berserakan di meja kerjanya, baik yang sudah ditulisi maupun yang masih kosong. Matanya beralih pada sebuah boneka ayam jago gemuk yang terduduk manis di sebelah lampu kerja di sudut meja tersebut.

Sai membawa boneka itu ke binatu dan sekarang boneka itu tampak lebih bersih dan menggembung. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin membawa boneka itu bersamanya, mencucikannya dan memajangnya di meja kerja. Sempat terbesit pemikiran untuk mengembalikannya pada Ino, tapi mengingat tukang sapu yang berkata boneka ayam itu tergeletak berhari-hari tanpa ada yang mengambilnya lagi sampai Sai memungutnya, mungkin saja Ino memang ingin membuangnya.

Pemuda tampan berambut hitam pendek itu pun bingung sendiri dengan keberadaan benda yang tidak memiliki kegunaan di dalam apartemennya tersebut. Tak hanya boneka ayam tersebut. Ada satu lagi benda tanpa manfaat yang terdapat di ruang itu. Sebuah balon warna-warni yang masih terikat di jeruji tempat tidur Sai. Sebuah balon pemberian Ino. Dan boneka itu milik Ino, tadinya. Dua benda tak berdaya guna itu berhubungan dengan gadis itu.

Sementara Sai masih dalam dunianya sendiri berbingung ria dengan boneka dan balon tersebut, pintu apartemennya terdobrak dengan keras diiringi teriakan menggelegar dari seorang perempuan.

.

---

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang sudah dinantikan oleh Ino. Ia mempersiapkan semua barang dan senjata yang ia butuhkan untuk menjalankan misi pribadi team Asuma. Ketika sedang memasukkan peralatan P3K ke dalam tasnya, ia terhenti sejenak. Terdiam dalam kesunyian yang ada di dalam dirinya. Kicauan riang burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon dekat jendela kamarnya tak mampu mengusik keheningannya. Ino kembali merenungkan perkataan Shikamaru di malam itu.

...

Malam itu di tengah hutan pribadi milik klan Nara, Ino duduk terisak di samping Shikamaru yang jadi kewalahan sendiri karena telah mengajukan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada gadis itu.

"Aduh jangan nangis Inoo… jangan jadi cewek merepotkan dong…"

Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan Ino. Raut muka pemuda berambut nanas itu menunjukkan penyesalan karena tak menyangka pertanyaan itu begitu sensitif di telinga Ino. Setelah gadis itu bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali, Shikamaru sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kamu mau cerita, atau mau kamu simpan sendiri aja?"

Ino hanya diam menatapnya sejenak dengan mata yang masih merah dan pipi yang masih basah. Shikamaru mendengus. Rokok yang tadi dihisapnya sudah mati tergeletak di tanah karena ia terlalu sibuk meladeni tangisan Ino. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik lengan bajunya sampai menutupi punggung tangan, dan mulai mengelap wajah Ino yang penuh air mata dan ingus.

"Aku ga maksa kamu buat cerita. Lakukan yang bikin kamu plong aja Ino"

"…Shikamaru-kun,"

"Ya…"

Sambil mengebas-ngebaskan lengan bajunya yang sudah basah oleh air mata dan ingus, Shikamaru bersiap untuk mendengarkan Ino dengan seksama.

"Shikamaru-kun, aku… aku ga tau harus gimana…"

Wajah Ino masih tampak sedang menahan tangisnya. Shikamaru kembali bertampang cemberut yang ruwet ogah-ogahan standardnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi perempuan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Masa dipeluk, Shikamaru bukan pacarnya dan ia tidak ingin terjadi salah paham, ia sudah punya Temari. Akhirnya Shikamaru hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino, berharap agar itu dapat sedikit membuat Ino nyaman.

"Peristiwa itu terjadi tepat sebelum kematian Sensei… aku ingin melupakan itu supaya bisa lebih fokus ke misi pribadi kita… tapi…"

"Kamu belum bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu sampai sekarang?"

"…kurasa itu ga bisa diperbaiki…"

Ino teringat senyuman standard Sai yang tercipta dari hasil berlatih dan membaca buku 'How to Smile'. Senyum palsu dari orang semacam itu bisa diperbaiki?

"Kamu butuh bantuanku dan Chouji-kun untuk nyelesain itu?"

Tawaran Shikamaru dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Terima kasih, tapi ini masalah pribadiku, Shikamaru-kun"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti hutan itu. Shikamaru tidak menyukai keheningan di saat seperti ini karena bisa membuatnya mengantuk dan tertidur. Ia pun mengangkat satu lengannya yang masih bersih dari air mata Ino, mengelus kepala berambut pirang panjang dan berusaha untuk memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Kalau kamu mengalami kejadian yang begitu menyakitkan sampai membuatmu bersedih berhari-hari adalah hal yang wajar. Waktu berangsur-angsur akan mengobatinya, hanya saja jangan sampai sedihmu berlarut-larut. Itu merepotkan. Juga jangan selesaikan masalahmu dengan mengambil keputusan terburu-buru, tanyakan hati kecilmu, apakah yang akan kamu lakukan sudah yang terbaik. Jangan sampai hatimu semakin menangis karenanya"

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru berceramah. Ia sendiri heran dari mana keluar kalimat-kalimat yang seperti bukan dirinya saja. Ino pun hanya terbengong mendengarnya. Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Nnng… yah… aku ga tau apa masalahmu, jadi cuma itu yang bisa kukatakan"

Kali ini Shikamaru menggaruk pipinya sambil memalingkan muka, Ino bisa melihat rona merah di pipi rekannya walau di hutan tersebut hanya bulan yang menerangi malam itu. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Ah, sudahlah. Bisa merepotkan kalo cewek jalan sendirian malam-malam Ayo, akan kuantar sampai ke rumahmu."

Ino menyambut tangan yang terjulur padanya.

...

Matahari semakin merangkak, sinarnya menembus jendela kamar Ino dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia pun melanjutkan persiapan misinya dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Setelah memasangkan tas ke pinggangnya, Ino segera berangkat menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh mereka bertiga untuk bertemu.

Gadis itu mengayunkan kakinya dengan mantap dan cepat, berharap agar ia tidak terlambat sampai ke tempat itu. Dalam perjalanannya Ino kembali teringat ceramah Shikamaru di hutan malam itu.

'…tanyakan hati kecilmu…'

.

---

.

Darah segar menetes dari sudut bibir pemuda itu, memberi warna merah pada halaman putih di buku-buku yang jatuh tercecer di lantai dekat tubuhnya yang tersungkur. Di hadapannya terkepal tangan seorang gadis yang ternoda oleh cipratan darah pemuda tersebut. Sai hanya tersenyum setelah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Ah, Sakura-san? Kamu memang hobi memukul orang ya?"

"SHANNAROO!!"

Sai yang baru saja berdiri kembali roboh oleh pukulan maut Sakura. Tak ada belas kasihan atau iba yang terpancar dari sorot mata gadis berambut pink itu. Hanya ada amarah menyelubungi dirinya. Sakura tidak main-main dengan tinjunya.

"Kalimat kotor apa lagi yang kau ucapkan pada Ino-chan sampai membuatnya jadi seperti itu!?"

Sakura tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengingatkan sahabatnya, namun sia-sia. Ia mengerti Ino mengabaikan nasihatnya karena terlalu gembira akan adanya seorang Sai di depan matanya. Kini ia harus melihat Ino yang bersedih bukan saja karena ditinggal oleh gurunya, tapi juga ditinggal oleh orang kurang ajar macam Sai. Sakura tidak tega untuk menegur Ino yang masih dalam masa duka. Akhirnya kemarahan itu ia tumpahkan pada Sai.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Sakura-san"

Urat di dahi Sakura berkedut kencang. Ia harus bersabar. Menghadapi makhluk goa yang tidak pernah bersosialisasi memang tidak bisa selancar yang diharapkan. Ia berusaha menahan kepalan tinjunya.

"Apa yang sudah kamu katakan hingga membuat Ino-chan sesedih itu?"

Sai hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Ia sedang berpikir dan mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi selama ia bersama Ino.

"Sedih? Maksudmu, menangis itu?"

"Ya! Menangis atau apalah!!"

"Oh, waktu itu aku hanya berkata bahwa Ino-chan tidak melihatku sebagai Sai melainkan Uchiha Sasuke, lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya. Ino-chan juga sudah tidak mau bersamaku lagi sejak ia menangis sambil berkata senyumku palsu"

Satu lagi tinju penghancur melayang ke tubuh Sai, membuatnya terlempar hingga menabrak dinding sampai retak. Sai tidak membalasnya karena ia berpikir itu bukan hal penting. Sakura benar-benar mengamuk mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan dengan intonasi datar oleh Sai.

Gadis berambut pink itu masih ingat saat pertemuan pertama mereka dalam team Kakashi. Sakura hampir memukulnya ketika Sai menggunakan bahasa yang sangat tidak sopan hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sudi dimirip-miripkan dengan Sasuke. Kali ini pun, masih sama saja walau sudah tidak ada serapah dalam kalimatnya.

Tidak. Tunggu sebentar. Wajar jika ada seseorang yang tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain. Tapi, jika karena seseorang tersebut terlihat sebagai orang lain di mata lawan bicaranya, bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri, Sakura jadi berpikir sejenak sebelum melancarkan satu serangan lagi.

"Sai-kun, kamu cemburu?"

"Cemburu?"

.

--

.

Ketiga shinobi muda itu masih berdiri di depan gerbang Konohagakure. Keinginan mereka untuk segera pergi dari situ terpaksa ditunda sementara waktu karena ada yang sibuk menceramahi mereka. Shikamaru sudah tidak tahan menghadapi nenek-nenek cerewet di depannya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika nenek-nenek tersebut adalah pemimpin tertinggi di desanya.

Perdebatan tak berujung mereka akhirnya terhenti ketika sesosok jounin bermasker tiba-tiba muncul di dekat pintu gerbang tersebut, menawarkan dirinya sebagai kapten team agar dapat memenuhi kuota seperti yang dianjurkan oleh sang Godaime.

Team Asuma akhirnya bisa bernafas lega walau sang Godaime sendiri kurang setuju karena jounin tersebut baru saja sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun melihat tekad yang sudah bulat di setiap pasang mata para shinobi muda itu, sang Godaime akhirnya memberi izin untuk menjalankan misi mereka.

Shikamaru tampak tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran ketua pengganti di team mereka. Sambil menghembuskan asap rokok keluar dari paru-parunya, pemuda itu berkata pada seluruh anggota team Asuma.

"Dengan kehadiran Kakashi-sensei, tampaknya kita harus sedikit mengubah rencana awal kita"

.

---

.

Sakura masih berdiri memandang sosok lelaki yang terluka di sekujur tubuh akibat pukulan mautnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas yang panjang sambil membersihkan noda darah di kedua tangannya. Gadis itu telah menghentikan amukannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau rencanakan sekarang, Sai-kun?"

"Rencana…"

Sai terdiam, dan berpikir.

Tbc…

--

huuooohh…. Akhirnya jadi juga chap tigaah… *ngos-ngosan di pojok ring tinju*  
huee lebay en bertele-tele banget ga sih?? malu saiaaa~  
saisaisai kenapa sai di sini masih lemod aja sih… sweatdrops  
bikin saia tambah bingung apa yang harus dicritain di chap slanjotnyah… huh…

oya, jawaban quiz kmaren… yang jawab bener adalah Dilia-san! omedetobi! Hadiahnya adalah apdetan fic ini setelah lebih dari sebulan saia hiatus XD *digebuk rame-rame*

apakah shikamaru ooc di sini?? Saia merasa ceramahnya dia terlalu maksa hiks… au ah!  
Betewe paragraph-paragraph yang ada di antara tanda ... ntu flesbek… pada mudeng kan maxud saia ;p

Eniwei, bunga buwat melayat ntu apa yah? Bakung bukan? Kalo di jawa sih pakenya tabur mawar merah putih…

Ladies and Gentlemen, thankyou for reading this boring fic…  
it isn't ended yet …  
so I still need your review to improve my skill and idea to keep me writing this gaje fic…

also read my other fics too… and don't forget to review them hehe..  
arigatobitobitobitobi XD


End file.
